Episode 3554 (9th October 2003)
Andy is given the shock of his life when an unwelcome baby-faced visitor arrives at Butlers. Meanwhile, Debbie struggles dealing with her warring parents, and Ashley is worried he has caused a rift to develop between him and Zoe. Plot Zoe is determined to restore some normality to her life and decides it is time to move back to Home Farm. Zoe also feels betrayed by Ashley after she finds out that he went to the police to inform them about Chris trying to set Scott up on a rape charge. Both Ashley and Paddy are convinced that it is too soon, worrying that the upset might affect her health. Defiant, Zoe arrives at Home Farm, taking a deep breath before looking around her for the first time since her brother's death. She opens the living room door and on seeing Chris's redundant wheelchair breaks down in tears. Andy and Katie return home to find there's been a break in at the farm. Convinced they’ve been burgled, they wander why everything appears to be in order and nothing is missing. Andy picks up a makeshift weapon and goes to search the house, closely followed by Katie. As they approach the bedroom they notice a shape under the duvet. Andy raises the weapon but a terrified voice begs him to stop. Andy can’t believe his ears when the young boy then claims to be his brother. Meanwhile, disconsolate Debbie reflects on the past year, and wishes she had never found out who her real parents were. She can’t believe the way they have betrayed each other, especially how Charity told the police about Cain’s involvement with Angie. Strangely Debbie finds herself back at square one, talking to Emily about her problems. She sadly admits she wishes she had stayed with Emily and Paddy all along as things would have been a lot simpler. Elsewhere in the village, Siobhan is shocked to find that she is pregnant. Not having planned on starting a family for a good few years, the young couple agree on a termination. Cast Regular cast *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Shadrach Dingle - Andy Devine *Lisa Dingle - Jane Cox *Debbie Jones - Charley Webb *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Viv Hope - Deena Payne *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Donna Windsor - Verity Rushworth *Ashley Thomas - John Middleton *Zoe Tate - Leah Bracknell *Andy Sugden - Kelvin Fletcher *Katie Addyman - Sammy Winward *Robert Sugden - Karl Davies *Elaine Marsden - Samantha McCarthy *Laurel Potts - Charlotte Bellamy *Emily Kirk - Kate McGregor *Darren Eden - Luke Tittensor *Paul Marsden - Matthew Booth *Alan Turner - Richard Thorp *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Louise Appleton - Emily Symons *Siobhan Marsden - Abigail Fisher Guest cast *Derek Hickling - Joe Simpson *Eddie Hope - Nigel Betts Locations *Wishing Well Cottage - Yard and living room/kitchen *Emmerdale Village Store & Post Office - Shop floor *Mill Brook Cottage - Living room *Windsors - Forecourt *St. Mary's Church - Nave/altar *Café Hope - Café and upstairs flat (living room/kitchen) *Butlers Farm - Yard, kitchen, living room and Andy & Katie's room *The Woolpack - Public bar *Home Farm - Kitchen, dining room, hallway and living room *Victoria Cottage - Living room Notes *First appearance of Darren Eden. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 9,530,000 viewers (15th place). Category:2003 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes